Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar
by xxxAriha
Summary: The last of the cookies from the cookie jar have been stolen. Who took them! Misha and Taykoe  my friends ocs  are ready to find out. Ariha  my oc  well, not so much she's got a killer headache after all.
1. Where's the cookies?

My mystery

Characters

Ariha

Taykoe

Misha

Suspects

Hidan

Ahsim

Renji

Problem

No More Cookies (aka spastic Taykoe and Misha)

"ARIHA!" Taykoe yelled, kicking down the door to her teammate's bedroom. Ariha grumbled a bit. "The cookies are missing!" Taykoe wailed. "WHAT!" came Misha's voice from down the hall. "Perfect," Ariha grumbled, lifting her face from her pillow. Now Misha hovered in her doorway, also looking at her. "Alright, I'm up. Happy?" Ariha asked, pushing herself into a sitting position. Before she could even think of stretching, Misha and Taykoe grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall. "Do you even know where we're going to start?" Ariha yelled as they ran down the hall. "The kitchen of course!" was the reply.

(IN THE KITCHEN)

Ariha yawned as she poured a mug of coffee. "So," she said, yawning. "What first?" Taykoe pointed to the cow shaped cookie jar. "We dust for fingerprints!" she declared. Ariha rubbed her eyes. "Um, no, nice guess though." At that second, Pein stumbled into the kitchen. "Coffee," he said, reaching for the pot. Ariha caught his hand. "Pein-sama, did you happen to eat cookies earlier?" she asked. He yanked his hand away. "Of course not! Now let me get some coffee!" he ordered. Ariha released him and let him get his coffee. Misha and Taykoe watched their exchange, bored. "That's it?" Misha asked. Ariha sighed. "Yes. This isn't a murder. We just have to ask people." "And then?" Taykoe asked. 'I use my many years of lying experience to see which of these pansies are guilty so that I can personally murder them," Ariha replied, setting her mug in the sink. "Now then, onto the living room!" she said, leading them into said room.

(IN THE LIVING ROOM)

Kakuzu didn't glance up from his paper as a pair of bare arms wrapped around his neck. ".Zu," Ariha cooed. "As long as you're wearing clothes, I'll do it," he said. "We'll see," she said. "Do you happen to know who ate the cookies?" Taykoe asked. "Nope," was the reply. Kisame's head popped up from behind the couch. "Kakuzu doesn't eat anything sweet," he said. "Costs too much," Kakuzu grumbled. "But Hidan and Tobi were watching a movie last night and they ran out of popcorn," Kisame went on as if he'd never been interrupted. "And where's Hidan now?" Misha asked. "His room," Kisame replied. "There are some places even I won't go. Hidan's bedroom is one of them," Ariha declared. "Split up time?" Misha asked. Ariha nodded. In seconds, Misha and Taykoe were gone. "Oh no, I don't mind! I'll go find Tobi!" Ariha yelled sarcastically. She crossed her arms and stomped to the backyard. "Tobi! For your own sake you better be out here!" she yelled.

(Meanwhile, IN THE HALL OUTSIDE HIDAN'S BEDROOM WHICH IS ACROSS FROM THE LIVING ROOM)

"Hidan!" Misha yelled through the door. "GO AWAY!" Hidan yelled. "Usually he says that around ritual time but it's way too early," Misha said. She glanced at Taykoe. "Do you think he stole the cookies and is eating them now?" she asked. "Hard to say. Besides, Ariha fell asleep on the table around five or six, remember? Wouldn't he have had to gotten past her?" Taykoe asked. "True, she's a really light sleeper even when she's drunk and Hidan trying to be quiet is like a bull in a china shop," Misha agreed. "Still, we have to check." Misha smiled at Taykoe. "Stand back," ordered Taykoe, roundhouse kicking the door in. "I said go away," Hidan yelled, covering himself with the towel as both Taykoe, screaming, dragged Misha away.

(IN THE BACKYARD/GARDEN)

"Boy, you look tired," Tobi remarked as Ariha hoisted him into a tree. "These ropes are tight," he went on. "Yes well, you won't sit still long enough for me to talk to you or even get answers and you're too quiet for me to follow for long," Ariha said, tying the rope around the tree. She stood back, hands on hips. "Now, my dear Tobi, did you eat any cookies during your movie with Hida-chan?" she asked in a sweet voice. "What movie?" Tobi asked. "Kisame said you and Hidan watched a movie last night." "Did not!" Tobi said. Ariha crossed her arms. "Kisame," she growled.

(IN THE LIVING ROOM) (AGAIN)

Ariha kneeled behind the couch, looking under the couch Kisame had been previously hiding behind. The entire floor behind the couch to the kitchen was sickeningly clean. "Hmm, interesting," she mumbled. "What is?" Ariha jumped at Kisame's voice. "Oh, the, uh, polish you used for the floor. Or whatever it was. Oh look at the time! My appointment starts in an hour!" she said as she ran from the room. "Well that was close," she said, scratching a small black pebble off her face before pulling out her phone and calling Taykoe's. "My room. Now," she said as soon as Taykoe had picked up.

(IN ARIHA'S ROOM)

"So, Kisame lied about Tobi and Hidan watching a movie. Kakuzu doesn't eat sweets and Pein, well, Pein can't lie." Misha said. "Take into account most everyone was drunk last night," Ariha mumbled, massaging her forehead. "She makes a good point," Misha agreed. Taykoe studied Ariha. "Ariha, I think I know who ate the cookies," she said.

**So, another creative writing assignment. This time we had to solve these to lame mysteries the teacher made up (bleh) and then we had to write our own but without the solution. Soooo, Ta da! An Akatsuki Mystery fic thing. Can you guess who did it?**


	2. Who done it?

"So,who is it?" Misha inquired, leaning close to Taykoe. "It's Ariha!" Taykoe announced. Ariha's eyes widened. "What!" she gasped. Misha turned to Ariha. "How could you!" she cried. "I don't remember anything past puking in Zetsu's vase!" Ariha objected. "That was you!" came Zetsu's voice from outside the door. "Let's just assume for a second that it is me," Ariha said. "What about Kisame? Why did he lie?" she asked. "Because he's got new cookies," Zetsu answered. Ariha glanced at Taykoe and Misha. "If you forgive me, I'll swipe those cookies for you," she bargained. Misha and Taykoe looked at each other and then back at her. "Deal."

Kisame studied the cookie in his hand. "Oh delicious cookie, how I've missed eating you," he said. "KISAME! Your fish tank!" Misha cried. Kisame paused, the cookie inches from his mouth. "What about it?" he asked. "Taykoe's swimming in it!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kisame cried, running down the hill, leaving his cookies behind. Ariha's whip curled around the fish shaped jar of cookies pulling it into the tree and straight into her waiting arms. She grinned. "And that's the way the cookie crumbles."

**Lame ending is lame but I got tired of people asking who it was.**


End file.
